Prophecy of the Gods
by BluePhoenixRose8
Summary: Love, friendship, and loyalty will prevail. Four will love and their love will transcend time. While these are necessary gifts we give to save man, they come at a price. Know the signs, heed my warning, and trust the pharaoh.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When the Kingdom of Egypt was still new, a wise old prophet dreamt of the gods granting man items of great power. They gave man eight items that, when united, could control all the powers of the Shadow Realm. The items were wondrous and dangerous for they could also bring about the destruction of Egypt.

_The prophet found himself standing out in the middle of a vast desert. As he looked around him all he saw was sand and dunes. The night was dark and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Eight stars shown brighter than the others. The longer the prophet gazed upon the stars he noticed they seemed to be moving closer to him. Their movement was slow at first than quickened until the stars were so close the prophet had to shield his eyes for fear of blindness. _

"_Open your eyes." A voice commanded him._

_The prophet opened his eyes to see eight figures standing before him. He fell to his knees as the realization washed over him, the great gods and goddess had appeared to him. They stood bathed in golden light, the great sun god Ra standing above them all. _

_Ra steeped forward holding a pyramid figure in his hands. "Our land faces a great danger. Darkness threatens to overwhelm the race of men. We have chosen to grant man the power to defend themselves from this darkness by bestowing our powers onto eight chosen. _

_The control of great power requires the leadership of a great ruler. Only a great ruler shall be granted my power. You shall know this ruler for his wisdom will solve my puzzle." With those words the pyramid crumbled to pieces scattering themselves into the night._

_The goddess Nekhbet, protector of kings, walked forward. "Next to all great pharaohs are great queens whose love, kindness, and strength hold all together. You will know this queen by the pharaoh's love for her and her love for her pharaoh and people. She will be of common birth." Nekhbet held out a Bracelet with seven small charms that dissolved in small lights flying off into the night._

_The great goddess of magic Isis was the next to come forward her hands framing the chocker that adorned her neck, "I give my gift of magic. The one whom wields my powers will be known as one of my daughters. She will have the gift of magic and foresight to aid the pharaoh and the queen." The Necklace dissolved into small orbs shooting off into the night._

_The god Set, god of chaos, stepped forward holding a staff in his hand, "The world needs chaos in order to be balanced, the one who controls this Rod will be faithful to the pharaoh. His powers will allow for controlling of the minds of others thus bringing chaos. You will know him by his intelligence, cleverness, and love for the goddess's daughter." The Rod in Set's hand followed the Necklace, Bracelet, and Puzzle into the night._

_The god Osiris, keeper of the underworld and judge of the dead, was the next to come forward a Key held in his outstretched hands. "Knowledge unlocks power. The one who bares my power will be able to unlock the heart of humans thus finding knowledge and truth. He will be known for his quiet demeanor and strong presence. He shall keep the records of the pharaoh." The Key too dissolved._

_The goddess of truth and law Ma'at walked forward holding a pair of Scales in her hands. "Justice is necessary to balance power and keep truth. You shall know my barer of justice by her kindness. Though she may seem meek she will have the strength of will, weigh the souls of the accused fairly." Ma'at held the Scales up as they dissolved into the night._

_The god of wisdom Thoth came forward a small ball in his hand. "A great pharaoh needs a good advisor, one who will always know the minds of others so he can assist his ruler in choosing the correct path, and block those who wish to lie. The one who has my powers shall see into the minds of other. You shall know him for his standing among the court. He shall be the father of the goddess's daughter. Be warned with this power can come betrayal." Thoth gracefully allowed the Eye to roll from his hands and dissipate into the night._

_Darkness fell as the goddess Ammut, devourer of souls, stepped out of the shadows. "The one who possess my power shall have the power to draw out the darkness of the souls of men and ability to take their souls. He will be born of innocents but descend into darkness. He will have the power to find the item holders and to bring destruction upon the pharaoh's kingdom." A Ring rose from her hands shattering into millions of pieces before disappearing into the shadows of the night._

_As the shadows receded the gods and goddesses faded until only Ra. "Love, friendship, and loyalty will prevail. Four will love and their love will transcend time. While these are necessary gifts we give to save man, they come at a price. These blessed items grant control of the Shadow Realm when the evil, born from the darkness, threatens to tear the world apart; however this power requires sacrifice. One blood sacrifice of man, whether willing or unwilling, to be born, and one sacrifice of souls to contain the evil. Know the signs, heed my warning, and trust the pharaoh."_

Once the prophet woke from his dreams he spent several days locked away writing all that the gods had shown him. Ra had showed him how to bring the Items into existence using a horrific yet necessary blood sacrifice. He was told how to contain the evil of the Shadow Realm by sacrificing the holders of the Items and locking their souls away until they are called upon once more. The prophet wept for the lives that would be lost and smiled for those who would live.

When his work was complete the prophet delivered the tomb to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh locked himself in his privet chambers until he had read the entirety of the prophecy. Emerging from his chambers the Pharaoh called upon his council and the royal architects. The Pharaoh commanded that a temple be built to the god Ra with an underground chamber. The underground chamber was to house a statue dedicated to each of the gods and goddesses who were part of the prophecy. The priests of this temple would be the highest honored in the kingdom.

The Pharaoh further proclaimed that the priests of the temple of Ra would be the keepers of the prophecy passing the word of the gods from generation to generation. He declared that the knowledge of the prophecy would be known to the council of the pharaohs so all their close advisors would be ready.

So it was that pharaohs, advisors, and priest passed down the prophecy from one generation to the next. As the years passed and the throne passed from one pharaoh to another, many lost belief in the prophecy. The danger that was foretold turned to a whisper and the saviors to a long ago dream. Until one man, Priest Akhenaden, brother of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, discovered how create the legendary items and sought to use them to drive out Egypt's enemies and gain control over the land of Egypt.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Blood Sacrifice

The night was hot only cooled by the soft breeze rolling off the dessert making the evening more enjoyable for the people of Kul Elna. All the homes were lit even in the late hour. They were to welcome the man of the village home from their raids. The village of Kul Elna was hidden deep in the dessert, only those who lived there knew about the village's location. Kul Elna was home to Egypt's most notorious thieves.

In the house of the King of Thieves his young son could hardly sit still from excitement as his mother and two older sisters prepared dinner for his father and brothers. Bakura was only six still too young to go out with his father and the others. At the moment he was perched on one of the chairs around the table, his head resting on his arms and feet swinging back and forth. The creaking of the door opening alerting Bakura to his father's return, jumping off the chair he ran to the front of the house.

"Father!"

"Ah there's my boy!" Bakura's father lifted him into the air. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?!" Bakura's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yes, but first I let's say hi to your mother."

"Did you bring her a gift too?"

"Yes." Father smiled down at son.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy has a surprise for you!" Bakura ran to his mother in the kitchen, his father and two older brothers following behind.

"Welcome back." Bakura's mother smiled. Bakura buried his face in his mother's dress as she kissed her husband. "Alright boys go clean up. I will have dinner on the table when you get back.

Bakura followed his brothers out to the back as his sisters set the food out on the table. The family ate and laughed as the men shared thrilling stories of evading authorities, meeting beautiful women, though his father assured his mother that only their sons went looking, and then of course there was all the amazing treasure they had found.

"Dad what did you get mom?" Bakura asked once they had finished their meal.

Bakura's father left the room returning with three small pouches and a larger sack. He handed the first pouch to his wife. Opening the draw string Bakura's mother gasped in surprise. From the pouch she pulled out a gold and blue glass bead necklace adorned with nine small lapis stones.

"It's beautiful! You spoil me." She tilted her head up giving her husband a kiss.

"Thank you father!" both girls cheered. Each held a pair of hammed gold earrings.

"And for you my son; be careful." Bakura reached into the sack and removed a short sword more the length of a long dagger. His eyes light up with joy. "Now you are to only use that when myself or your brothers are teaching you. If your mother tells me otherwise I shall put it away till you are older. Understand?"

"Yes father." Bakura smiled at his new sword.

"Alright off to bed!" Bakura groaned, but his mother would hear none of his winning.

"Come on my little thief!" Bakura laughed as his father picking his up tossing his gently in the air before carrying him off to bead.

The siblings all shared a room. There were two large sleeping pallets, one for his sisters, and the one he shared with his brothers. Bakura fell asleep to the sound of his parent's laughter stirring only slightly when his siblings retired to bed.

One by one the light in the homes of Kul Elna went out. On the edge of the hills a man clocked in black hide in the shadows. He sat on his horse long after all the lights had disappeared. Eventually he was joined by another figure in black.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes my lord. The four stones are in place. The priests and soldiers are in position."

"Very good tell them to begin."

In the dark of the night a low hum drift on the wind as the priests of Ra began to chant softly. The stones placed at the four corners of the village began to glow softly increasing in brightness as the priest's chanting grew louder. One by one each stone caught fire. When the last stone was alight with fire the small blazes rushed through the sleeping village catching homes on fire.

Screams filled the village as villagers rushed from the houses that had caught fire. Other rushed from their beds swords in hand. As the villagers struggles to put the fires out soldiers descended from the hills. Those with swords met the soldiers' blows, but there were too many. More and more soldiers continued to came down from the hills dragging men, women, and children from their homes; no one was spared.

Bakura had been woken by the screams. Scared he followed his brothers and sisters to the front of the house, all were armed with swords and daggers. Their father yelled for his mother, sisters, and him to return inside and bar the door. Bakura caught a glimpse of the soldiers before his mother pulled him inside. His mother acted quickly calling for his sisters to help her place a large wood plank across the door. Bakura's mother gave him the short sword. "I don't want you to fight." His mother said firmly. "If they come in you hide. Only use this if you need too."

She kissed Bakura's head and then each of his sister's foreheads. The screams grew louder, the smoke from the fire was suffocating as more and more came through the cracks around the doors and windows. Banging on the door followed by shouting let the family know the soldiers had discovered them.

"Open this door!"

"I want you children to know that I love you. I wish I could have protected you from this. I need you to be strong." She looked to her daughters and son they all nodded, "Bakura get behind me. All of you move towards the back of the house. When they come through the door I don't want you to fight unless you have no choice. Run out through the back window."

The door began to bend and crack as the soldiers slammed their bodies into the wood over and over. Bakura was trembling from head to toe. He looked between his sisters and mother, they looked so strong, and he needed to be strong too. Bakura stood firmly holding his sword with two hands out in front on him just like his mother was.

The door broke, Bakura's sisters screamed as the first soldier came through the door followed by a second.

"GO! NOW!" Their mother screamed meeting the first soldier in a clash of swords.

They ran to the back. His oldest sister climbed through the window first. As the second made to hand Bakura through the window a soldier grabbed his older sister. The second went to help only to be pulled through the window by her hair.

"RUN!" She shouted to Bakura. He ran from the room back to where his mother was.

He stopped in horror the soldier had his mother in his arms her back pressed against his front and his sword to her throat. "I think the King of Thieves should watch you be sent to the gods before he follows!" The soldier laughed dragging her out the door.

Scared and knowing he could not go outside Bakura hide himself. The flames threw horrible shadows against the wall as he listened to the screams and cries from the outside. The heat from the blazes grew, he was sure the house was on fire and that he too would die. The heat and smoke become too much for Bakura, slowly his sight faded until all he knew was darkness.

The man stayed on his horse in the shadows. The screaming, fighting, blood, and fire having no effect on him. The chanting of the priest could be faintly heard over the noise bellow. As their chanting reached its peak the fire flashed as bright as a lighting strike before racing back into the stones. Once all villagers were dead the soldiers returned to the outskirts of the village.

A hush fell on the village followed by a haunting sound of moaning. One by one the souls left the bodies of the dead villagers and handful of dead soldiers. The souls cried as they were denied rest in the underworld and forced to enter the stone nearest to their former body. As the last souls entered the stones the high priests carefully wrapped the stones in leather pouches. The priests, soldiers, and the hooded man disappeared into the darkness of the desert leaving the village of Kul Elna to smolder.

Far across the desert, in the temple of Isis, a priestess was awoken by the screams of a young girl. She flew down the hall towards the girl's room. Flinging the doors open the priestess found the small girl rocking back and forth on the bed her head buried in her kneels.

"My dear what is wrong?" Rushing to the bed she gathered the young girl in her arms. Stroking her hair and back in attempts to calm her.

"They are burning?" The girl clung to her night dress gasping for breath in between sobs.

"Who is burning Isis?" Other priestess had gathered around the door awaken by the commotion.

"I don't know!" Isis cried out, "But they are burning them and taking their souls!"

"High Priestess we must offer prayers." The High Priestess nodded rocking Isis in her arms. For the young girl to be so overcome by emotion the goddess must have shown her a terrible vision. The High Priestess shuddered to think what evil could have taken place.

A/N: Hello to all! Years ago I started writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction on this site before the end of the original series was released. I had never read the manga and was just having fun with my idea of how the story might go. While as tends to happen life got in the way and I stopped writing until a couple of months ago when I decided to revisit my old story. My first thought was "This is horrible! Why did I allow myself to post such a horribly written story! Shame on me!" Then I remember that was one of my first attempts at writing. Of course it was not going to be the greatest. So now I am revamping it. My original story was called Shadows of the Past written under AlexiaBlack1 (go figure I forgot my password and the e-mail no longer exists). The story combined modern day events with past life flashbacks. There was too much going on and the story did not flow well. This time I am breaking the stories in two. First part set in ancient Egypt and the second will take place in current time.

Please let me know what you think of my story. Questions are always welcome. I will answer as many as I can to the extent of not giving too much away. Thank you for reading! While you are waiting for the next chapter check out my other story The Heart of Hook!


End file.
